trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kategori:Extensions
This page is about extensions, which now have a separate page from the themes. For themes, see Themes. Extensions are critical to growing a TrainStation "business". When you start playing TrainStation, your station has only one rail for trains and one short street for buildings. You can dispatch only four trains at a time, and you can't dispatch diesel or electric trains at all. Extensions allow you to change all of that. With extensions, you can make your station bigger, dispatch trains more quickly, and discover new technologies that unlock more parts of the game. You even can build four more stations and upgrade them, too! __TOC__ Extensions are located in the Shop, on the Station Extensions and Themes tab. There are ten types of extensions in four main categories: Fleet Management, Population Management, Technology, and Storage. Most extensions have multiple levels of upgrades. All together, the game has over 170 extension upgrades available. If you buy the Stock Exchange (special building) you will receive a 20% discount on all future purchases of themes and extensions. The Discounted Cost column in the tables below shows the prices of items when the discount from Stock Exchange building is active. IMPORTANT NOTE: To receive the discount, ensure your Stock Exchange is placed on a street in your station''' before you purchase an extension. You will not receive this benefit while Stock Exchange is placed in Storage or if it is sold. Train Management The Train Management category includes extensions that help you handle more trains in your fleet and handle them more quickly. You can see most of these items on the Trains screen. To access your trains fleet, click on the engine icon in lower left corner of your station. Local Trains Rails A station's '''Rails support train traffic in and out of the station. Trains will stop on the rails and wait for the player to dispatch them or unload their cargo. Adding rails increases the efficiency of train operations. The more rails a station has, the more trains the player can load and unload simultaneously. The game begins with one rail. Players may purchase up to 4 more rails. Together with the original, these comprise a maximum of 5 rails available for steam, diesel, and electric trains. Players also may acquire up to 3 rails for maglev trains. Each rail extension purchased includes a free train slot. Train Slots Number of Local Train Slots determines how many local trains are you able to dispatch. Local trains are used primary to obtain materials for your station (and during initial game phases to obtain gold as well). You may find them in the Local Trains tab of the Trains screen (where you can purchase additional slots). The game begins with 4 Local Train Slots. Each upgrade gives you 1 additional slot (up to 72). In addition to the Train Slots extensions available for purchase, the game offers bonus slots. Bonus slots are included with buying additional rails for your station (5 slots) and with buying Maglev Era (1 slot). You also get extra 2 slots after completing Mizuki and 3 slots after completing Giovanni. The table below lists all Local Train Slots available for purchase PLUS all bonus slots, in order by the levels at which they may be purchased for materials. *Additional train slots were added to the game during as part of the Game Update. * ► Slot extensions completely rebalanced - level requirements and/or prices reduced. *A bonus train slot was available as part of the Special Offer and Vintage Offer. *A bonus train slot was available as part of the Special Offer and Vintage Offer. *A bonus train slot was available as part of the Special Offer and Vintage Offer. * ► Slot extensions completely rebalanced - level requirements and/or prices reduced and new slots added. New requirements still be updated. *A bonus train slot was available as part of the Special Offer and Vintage Offer. *A bonus train slot was available as part of the Special Offer and Vintage Offer. *A bonus train slot was available as part of the Special Offer and Vintage Offer. *A bonus train slot was available as part of the Special Offer and Vintage Offer. *A bonus train slot was available as part of the Special Offer and Vintage Offer. *A bonus train slot was available as part of the Special Offer and Vintage Offer. *A bonus train slot was available as part of the Special Offer. *A bonus train slot was available as part of the Special Offer. *A bonus train slot was available as part of the Special Offer. ---- International Trains International Slots Number of International Slots (abbreviated as IT slots) determines how many international trains are you able to dispatch. You may find them in International slots tab of the''Trains'' screen (where you can also purchase additional slots). International trains are used to complete Contracts or you can send them to your friends to share either money or resources. It's also a nice way to show off when you get a fancy new train set. The game begins with 0 IT slots. Each upgrade gives you 1 additional slot (up to 75). You can also get an extra one after completing Mahatma. The number of obtainable International Slots has been occasionally increased as part of following Game Updates: * * * * * * * ► Changed price of International slot #2 from Wood/Steel/Fuel to Wood/Nails/Bricks to adapt the price to lower level requirement. * ► Slot extensions completely rebalanced - level requirements and/or prices reduced. * ► Introduced new IT slots #27 - #31 (without completed Mahatma). * ► Slot extensions completely rebalanced - level requirements and/or prices reduced and new slots added. New requirements still be updated. Furthermore, bonus international slots were available during Special Offers starting , , , , , , , , , and . ---- Trainroute Planner The first recipient is unlocked when you buy your first International Slot. Each Trainroute Planner upgrade allows you to send International Trains to 1 additional recipient (up to 8 destination). Each additional recipient increases the overall amount of resources sent by 15% (which are divided among each recipient equally), but the time needed remains the same. Added as part of the Game Update. The number of obtainable Trainroute Planner destinations has been occasionally increased as part of following Game Updates: * ► Added a destination. * ► Added a destination. * ► Added a destination. * ► Added a destination. * ► Added a destination. * ► Added a destination. NOTE: ''If you add additional recipients for trains hauling gold it causes not only 15% increase of gold revenue but 15% increase of consumed passengers / post as well (for each additional recipient). ---- Depot Slots Number of Depot Slots determines how many trains are you able to store into Depot. Depot is useful for assembling trains while waiting for another rail to become available, or to compare different train configurations. You may find it in ''Depot slots tab of the Trains screen (where you can also purchase additional slots). The game begins with 5 Depot Slots. Each upgrade gives you 2 more Depot with maximum of 97 slots without using . After this, at Level 600, you are able to buy another upgrade with two slots only with . You may also get extra 2 slots after completing George. Number of obtainable Depot Slots has been occasionally increased as part of following Game Updates: *June 16, 2011 *June 23, 2011 *June 30, 2011 *October 4, 2012 *October 18, 2012 *September 19, 2013 ► Slot extensions completely rebalanced - level requirements and/or prices reduced. *November 7, 2013 ► Introduced new depot slots #52 - #61 (without completed George). *June 5, 2014 ► Various boosts to income, limit and duration and 19 new depot extensions. Extra Stations |costr= |mxp= 165000 |mlvl=125 |gems= |gemxp=165000 |gemlvl=125 |gemsr= }} |costr= |mxp=195000 |mlvl=145 |gems= |gemxp=195000 |gemlvl= |gemsr= }} |costr= |mxp=613000 |mlvl=180 |gems= |gemxp=613000 |gemlvl= |gemsr= }} |costr= |mxp=2438000 |mlvl=220 |gems= |gemxp=2438000 |gemlvl= |gemsr= }} Population Management In TrainStation, gold is mainly earned by sending out Local Trains loaded with or . To acquire , you will need to build Buildings in your station(s). Each station starts with only one street to place buildings in, but can be upgraded to as many as 5 streets. Additionally, street extensions may be purchased, which increase the street sizes for all streets in the station the street extension was purchased for. Streets Streets give you extra room to place buildings and decorations. You start the game with one street. Street Extensions Each street extension increases the width of the station's streets, giving players more room to place buildings and decorations. Added as part of the Game Update. Expanded as part of the following game updates: * Game Update * Game Update * Game Update Technology TrainStation offers six different technology upgrades you can purchase. Each of these upgrades helps you expand your train business in a different way. * Dieselisation, Electrification, and Maglev Era give you access to new types of trains. * The One-Click Wonders allow you to accomplish repetitive tasks by clicking once instead of many times. Storage The game begins with 100 storage places. Each upgrade gives an additional 100 storage spaces with maximum of 6,800 storage spaces without using . You may also get an extra 100 storage spaces after completing Otto. Number of obtainable storage spaces has been occasionally increased as part of following Game Updates: * ► Added an additional +100 expansion. * ► Added an additional +100 expansion. * ► Added an additional +100 expansion. * ► Slot extensions completely rebalanced - level requirements and/or prices reduced. * ► Introduced new storage upgrades increasing maximum of attainable storage places from from 2,200 to 2,600 (without completed Otto & without upgrades available only for * ► A new tier of storage extension was added to the shop. Discounted Cost Category:Shop